expeditions_vikingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ravaging of Wretched Heathens
Ravaging of Wretched Heathens is a storyline quest for the northmen faction which is started when Lord of Seals is completed and the homestead has at least a power score of 50. When the requirements are met, a Norse courier will visit your camp as a random camp event and carries a message from Jarl Ragnhildr. Although the courier is not entrusted with all the information, she informs you that her bannermen has an offer for you from your king Sigurdr and that someone awaits you on Orkneyjar. When you arrive on Orkney, you will find Skallagrim on the island near the ruins of a building north on the island. He informs you that you can become the Jarl of Orkney by assisting your king in his fight against Charlemagne. Instead of raiding and pillaging a Frankish coastal village, they want to deal a moral blow to the Christians by attacking the monastery of Lindisfarne. Skallagrim's crew, your own crew and the crew of Hrodgaerda will sail to Lindisfarne and raid the church. Lindisfarne When you arrive on the beaches of Lindisfarne, Skallagrim suggests that you and Hrodgaerda attack the church, while he will attack a small nearby village in the meantime. The church will be defended by a few soldiers, clerics and peasants, but with Hrodgaerda's crew, the battle should be winnable without incapacitating party members and allies. The loot After the battle, your crew is assigned to loot church, while Hrodgaerda will ransack the nearby building. On the ground floor, you can find a small chest and a large chest near the altar, containing roughly 4,000 valuables in total. In the basement, you will find a room with a barred door, which can be breached. In the room, there are children and an adult cleric called Anlaf. When you spare him, you will gain 5 reputation with the Pict and Northumbria factions, but you lose the same amount to the Ribe and Northmen faction. In case you kill him, the reputation gains and losses are reversed. On the top of a shelf, there is a small chest with 3311 valuables. Other than that, you can find some armor balm and some other loot. The bishop When you enter the small building from the basement, you find Hrodgaerda in the other room with a wounded high-ranking bishop. By killing the bishop, you gain 5 reputation with the Jelling faction. If you spare the bishop by convincing that you can spread the message more easily by having a few survivors, you gain 1 reputation with the faction, but lose morale with independent party members. If you spare him by just untying his ropes, you will lose morale with agressive members and lose 10 reputation with the Jelling faction. If you spare him by convincing Hrodgaerda that even emenies shouldn't treated cruel, she will kill the bishop. You gain morale with honourable members, but lose morale with cunning members and you will lose 5 reputation with the Jelling faction. By letting Hrodgaerda having her way with the bishop, you won't lose reputation or morale, nor gain any. Finishing the quest After you leave the church behind and meet with with Skallagrim, he will, by the orders of Sigurdr Hringr and the jarl of Ribe, declare you Jarl of Orkneyjar. Apart from officially gaining the title and the lands of Orkneyjar, he will give you his shield Odin's Door. After the raid, he will sail back to Orkney. Rewards *More than 7600 valuables. *10 power points. *The shield Odinn's Door. *10 reputation gained with the Northmen and Ribe faction upon finishing the quest. *When finishing the quest, you lose 10 reputation with the Northumbria and Pictavia faction. You lose 5 reputation with the Mercia faction and the Gaels factions. *You may gain up to 5 reputation with the Jelling faction. Category:Quests Category:Northmen storyline quests